Fabrevans Fanfiction- Arms
“Sam!” Quinn called as she chased the blonde boy down the hall. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her smile widening, because, well Sam is back! “Another job transfer, but it’s cool, I get to come back! I didn’t like it there anyway.” Sam said, smiling as widely as Quinn, he couldn’t help it and captured the blonde girl in a big hug. Quinn was surprised, but she hugged back, because with his arms around her, she felt as though she was back at home, even if she never left Lima.. Sam still smelled like himself, he still looked like Sam, he was a little bit taller, but that didn’t matter, because he was still Sam. Quinn was the first one to let go of the hug; she reached up and realized her eyes were moist, she quickly began wiping away at the tears, laughing nervously, Sam just smiled and patted her back, “It’s good to see you again, Quinn.” He whispered in her ear, before running off to go to the Choir room, most likely to ask Mr. Schue if he could audition for New Directions again. -Choir room- Of course, Mr. Schue let Sam audition again, and Sam auditioned with “Grenade” by Bruno Mars, and while everyone was trying to smuggle Sam with questions and hugs, Quinn didn’t. Except for the incident in the morning when she saw him. But no one seemed to notice, Sam did look a little bit sad when he learned Mercedes had moved on quickly, but he got over it soon, just telling Mercedes he was happy for her. “Alright guys! Quinn told me she has something a little special for Sam coming back, so Quinn?” he said, stepping aside and sitting on the stool. Quinn nodded and got up from the chair she was sitting in and stood in front of everyone. “I guess, I just had to sing this,” Quinn said, almost nervously, she was looking everywhere except his eyes, but soon enough she found them, “I hope you like it…” she continued, she looked at Brad and the band and nodded, and they began a soft melodic tune. “''I never ''thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me. And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home. How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home. The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone. You put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go... I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home. I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth, And I've never opened up. I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home. ''You put your arms around me and I'm hom''e.” Sam stood up and walked over to Quinn, smiling softly, the whole New Directions group looked at them with soft expressions. When Sam reached Quinn and took her hands in his. He pulled them up and kissed them softly, “I loved it.” He said simply, and leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, which was broken by Mr. Schue clearing his throat. “Great job, Quinn. That was an amazing song, maybe we should do it at Sectionals!” he said, smiling happily at Quinn and Sam. “Maybe Quinn will cheat on him again, oops, did I say that?” Santana said, feigning a sweet smile at the couple in the front of the room. Sam and Quinn just laughed, used to this behavior and sat down, never letting go of each other’s hands. Category:Couples Category:XxTaylorBellxx